Take Me to Church
Take Me to Church by Hozier will be featured in We Built This Glee Club, the twelfth episode of Season Six. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from the Head Warbler, Jane, Kitty and Roderick. Lyrics Roderick: My lover's got humour She's the giggle at a funeral Knows everybody's disapproval I should've worshipped her sooner If the heavens ever did speak She's the last true mouthpiece Every Sunday's getting more bleak A fresh poison each week We were born sick You heard them say it My Church offers no absolutes She tells me "Worship in the bedroom" The only heaven I'll be sent to Is when I'm alone with you Roderick with Jane (and New Directions): I was born sick But I love it (Command me to be well) Roderick: Ay, amen, amen, amen Roderick with New Directions: Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Roderick with Jane, Kitty, and New Directions: Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Head Warbler: If I'm a pagan of the good times My lover's the sunlight To keep the Goddess on my side She demands a sacrifice Roderick with Kitty: Drain the whole sea Get something shiny Kitty: Something meaty for the main course Head Warbler: That's a fine looking high horse Jane: What you got in the stable? Roderick: We've a lot of starving faithful Roderick with Kitty: That looks tasty That looks plenty This is hungry work Roderick with Kitty and New Directions (New Directions): Take me to church (Take me to church) Roderick with New Directions: I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife Offer me my deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Roderick with Jane, Kitty, and New Directions: Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife Offer me my deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Head Warbler with Jane: No masters or kings When the ritual begins There is no sweeter innocence Than our gentle sin Roderick with Kitty: In the madness and soil of That sad earthly scene Only then I am human, Only then I am clean Roderick: Oh, oh Amen, amen, amen Roderick with Jane and New Directions: Take me to church Roderick with New Directions (Jane): I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies (Woah) I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife (Yeah) Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life (Let me give you my life) Roderick with Jane, Kitty, and New Directions (and Jane): Take me to church I'll worship (like a dog at the shrine of your lies) I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life New Directions: Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Jane Hayward Category:Songs sung by Head Warbler Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Roderick Meeks Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, We Built This Glee Club